milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
B B Brown (episode)
B.B.Brown is an episode based on the book. It starts with Miss. Blythe introducing B.B.Brown to the class and saying he will be a guest student. He finds a seat next to Molly Horren. She and Milly have fun with B.B.Brown as he smiles, laughs at Molly's joke about rivers keeping money in banks, tells a joke about rivers being tired as they run a lot, and gives Milly half his sandwich (he jokes it has "boy germs" causing Milly to pretend to choke and have a seizure and he pretends to choke and faint from his banana). Milly brings a fossil of a leaf for show and tell and B.B.Brown says fossils can be as old as dinosaurs. Upon the mention of dinosaurs, Humphrey makes a joke about a small dinosaur being eaten by a T Rex and scares Poppi with his robot dinosaur toy. (which he got in Secret Scarves.) After lunch, Milly's fossil is missing, and it is revealed that B.B.Brown took it, along with Jack's ruler and Alf's pencil sharpener. Humphrey declares him a robber and says he should go to jail. Miss Blythe says B.B.Brown needs to change his way or that's where he might end up, and recruits Milly and Molly to watch him. They catch him almost-stealing Jack's orange, Humphrey's pen and even (who knows why) a roll of toilet paper. They still play games, and on their way home from school they play the game of avoiding stepping on the cracks, or else the lions would get them. Then he notices a toy car he wants in a shop, and Molly says not to take it as it hurts other peoples' feelings, but he says it shouldn't as they can take another one from someone else. When Milly, Molly and Miss Blythe catch him sneaking in early to try and steal Miss Blythe's purse, Miss Blythe calls The Police, who take B.B.Brown to jail, but just for a visit. Milly and Molly tag along, too. There, they meet Broken Nose Bill and his cat. Broken Nose Bill tells the children how bad it is living in jail. On the way home, B.B.Brown is all quiet and thoughtful before deciding he wants to change his way, but doesn't know how to. Miss Blythe says they can all help him by not leaving things out. Humphrey says that he doesn't need to, because his dinosaur robot toy will eat B.B.Brown. Miss Blythe says they are here to help B.B.Brown, not eat him. The next day, Milly and Molly keep up with the watching, Milly suggests he save up for the toy car he wants, and help him run errands until he buys the car and wins a report for improved conduct. Humphrey says his dinosaur robot toy is missing. B.B.Brown proves himself innocent by giving Humphrey the toy car. Milly finds the robot dinosaur in the toy box and B.B.Brown gets his car back and before he leaves, he gives Milly a fossil, Molly a riddle book and Broken Nose Bill a puzzle with twenty stars and a thank-you note, which finally cheers the man up. Category:Episodes